Breathing Room
by bbysail28
Summary: Dom continues to be so overprotective of his sister, Douglass, but what will happen when she demands freedom? COMPLETE!
1. Night Off

A/N: This is my first story so please be nice. I appreciate any help I can get just as long as it isn't bad. Please read and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Douglass Toretto stood at the cash register of the café. She hated it when her brother made her work at the restaurant instead of working on her car. Her 17th birthday was coming up soon, and she wanted her car to be finished and ready by the time school started. She wasn't the type to race, but if she was challenged she would accept. She didn't tell her brother about though.  
  
She looked up from her book as the phone rang. She answered the phone just like she was at home. "Hello?" "I think the right way to say it is "Toretto's," Dom said for her.  
  
Doug was sick of her brother nagging on her about every little thing she did so she said hello again just to piss him off. "Doug, I'm serious. You need to be more responsible." "Whatever Dom."  
  
"Don't forget who you're talking to." She just sat there and listened to him. "What do you want Dom?" "I need to close up the café and head home. You have to cook dinner and clean the house tonight." "I thought Mia was going to do that." "Now you are. Plus I want her to have fun with Brian tonight." "Fine. What time do we have to be at the races tonight?" "Who said anything about you going?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. "Why can't I go?" "Because I don't want you to get hurt. The Trans are still mad at us for the whole thing with Johnny." "Brian made sure that the records were cleaned and everything is okay now. So wouldn't it be better if I were at the races so you can keep an eye on me." "I would feel better if you were at home. That way I can always know where you are. You can invite Amy over if you want." "But Dom that's not fair." "Life's not fair, then you die." That was all she heard as the phone clicked off.  
  
Doug looked at her skyline before getting in. She still needed the paint job and she wanted to do a few other things before it would finally be ready. Leon hooked her on skylines when she was twelve and since then that was the only car for her. She pulled out her cell phone and called Amy to tell her to come over that night.  
  
Dom made sure he closed and locked the garage up before heading home. He was the last one there because he had some paper work to take care of. He stopped on the way to pick up some Coronas. He walked in the house and inspected as he walked to the kitchen. He knew everyone was waiting on him. They never started dinner without him unless they told them too. As soon as Dom sat down, Mia said grace, and everybody started shoving food down their throats.  
  
Douglass sat down and grabbed some of the spaghetti she made. Mia looked relieved to have a night off. She mouthed the words 'thank you' towards Douglass. Douglass nodded her head and went back to eating.  
  
After everyone had eaten, Dom decided to announce the plans for tonight. "We're gonna be late so just leave the dishes on the table and Doug will get them since she will be at home tonight-" "Dom, why do-" "Because I said so. We already talked about this and you know what I say I mean." Douglass didn't say anything she just started picking up the dishes from the table.  
  
Mia walked into the kitchen and brought some more of the dishes off the table. "You know I would let you go, but Dom-" Doug stopped washing the dishes and looked at Mia. "Mia, go. Have fun. I know you're the nice one." Mia kissed her forehead and walked out the door.  
  
Dom walked out the door without saying one word to Doug. She didn't know whether or not there was a party after the races, or what time they were coming home. She knew nothing, and Dom hadn't bothered to tell her. That was it. She had had enough. She wasn't going to put up with Dom's shit anymore. Enough was enough. She was going to the races tonight, and she was gonna look good doing it. She called Amy to bring her make up trunk. Tonight she was leaving the house and if Dom didn't like it. Screw him! 


	2. Like You Treat Me

A/N: Hello? I wasn't sure if anyone was reading so I guess I should just ask. Anyway forgot to put the disclaimer so mine goes a little like this. I own no one except Douglass and possibly a few more in the future. I haven't decided yet. Don't sue me because you get nothing cuz I have nothing. So on to the story.  
  
They arrived at the races about 10 minutes after it started. Even though Doug was defying Dom she wanted to be sure that he didn't see her so she parked her car away from plain sight. Amy knew not to piss Dom off. She had seen first-hand what could happen, but what could she do. She would rather she go with Doug then for Doug to go by herself.  
  
They walked towards the crowd as Dom, Edwin, Hector's cousin, and another boy drove to the starting line. The race started and from beginning to end, Dom was first. She wanted to cheer her brother on as he got to the finish line, but she knew he had supersonic hearing when it came to her. He could always pick her voice out.  
  
Doug looked from Dom towards this cute boy that had been staring at her. Soon as he noticed that she was looking back at him, he waved. Doug put on her best smile and waved back. He turned and got his friend's attention and pointed towards her. The other boy smiled and motioned for them to come over. Amy saw the whole thing and was dragging Doug across the street before she could do anything to stop her.  
  
Dom was talking to Letty when he saw her. He could instantly tell it was her. "I can't believe her." Letty looked at him funny before saying, "Dom who the hell are you talking about?" "Doug." "What about her?" "She's here." Letty knew what was going to happen so she decided that she needed to calm Dom down before he did something stupid. "Dom just chill out." "No I will not chill out. Look at her she's over there acting like a... like a..." "Like a ho?" "Damn Letty I know what I wanna say. I don't need your help." Letty threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
Doug was talking to Marcus and Amy was done talking and went straight to making out with his friend Luke. Doug took out a pen and scribbled her cell phone number on his hand. She was about to get his when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She knew who it was before she turned around. "DOUGLASS CATHERINE TORETTO!" She saw Amy stop and try to walk away without getting caught, but one look from Dom had her frozen in her place.  
  
Doug turned around and politely said to Dom, "Dom will you please just calm down." "No I can't calm down. I told you to stay at home. Stop acting like a ho and take your ass home and we'll talk about it later." "No Dom, I'm staying." And with that she turned around and finished talking to Marcus, who was scared shitless right now. Amy ran off to get Letty and Mia. They could always hold Dom back and stop a potential fight.  
  
Dom couldn't believe that she said that to him. Dom grabbed her arm and yanked her arm so that she was facing me. "Nobody disrespects me, especially not you. Don't forget who you are." "How could I forget Dom. You fucking remind me every chance you get." Mia and Letty's jaw dropped as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. Dom's fists were clenched at his sides and it was taking a hell of a lot of strength to prevent him from doing some real damage. "Doug you are in the deepest-" "Shit Dom. I know what shit is cuz that's what I feel like you treat me." 


	3. Girl's Night In

A/N: Peoples you're leaving me high and dry here. Thanks to LowRyder and to the others who have reviewed. You put a smile on my face, but a little more encouragement is nice. Anyway forgot to put the disclaimer so mine goes a little like this. I own no one except Douglass and possibly a few more in the future. I haven't decided yet. Don't sue me because you get nothing cuz I have nothing. So on to the story.  
  
Amy glared at Dom before following Doug. Mia and Letty followed Doug after she took off. Mia called out Doug's name. Doug turned around and tried to hide the tears from Mia but it didn't work. "Doug you know how Dom is."  
  
"Yea he's my brother, I love him to death, but he is such a...a.."  
  
"A mean ass," Letty said from behind her.  
  
Doug laughed at her and said, "Yeah."  
  
Mia looked at her little sister before saying, "You know he used to treat me like that too. That was until I cussed him out, did something stupid, and left the house for a few days. God, he almost killed me when I did that."  
  
Doug had to smile at the thought of sweet Mia cussing Dom out and doing something stupid and not caring. Mia smiled and began to wipe away Doug's remaining tears with her finger. "Why don't all of us stay at Brian's apartment tonight and we can do something fun."  
  
Doug smiled and went into Mia's arms. "It will get better, I promise." Mia kissed Doug's head and led her to her car.  
  
All the girls left the race and rode to Brian's apartment. Mia walked right in and took a cold case of Coronas out of the refrigerator. Letty grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch. "So girl, tell me about this boy Dom caught you talking to."  
  
Doug blushed as she threw the nearest pillow at Letty. "His name is Marcus. He's 18. We go to the same school; we just haven't seen each other before. He's cute and I gave him my cell phone number."  
  
Amy snorted before saying, "He seems too much like a gentleman, now his friend Luke...that's a different story."  
  
Letty laughed and said, "You mean that boy whose tonsil's you were cleaning."  
  
Amy mocked a hurt look. "If you must know, yes that's Luke. He's cute. Great kisser, Full Lips, Nice abs, Nice ass, and from what I could tell a big-"  
  
"I think that's enough," Mia said as she got up to get another case of beer.  
  
The night played out like that for the rest of the evening. They played truth or dare where Mia ended up waking Brian up in the middle of the night to have phone sex on speaker phone so every one could hear. They fried Brian's blender trying to make daiquiris, before settling on straight tequila shots. All of them passed out in the living room around 3 in the morning. 


	4. Dare and A Date

A/N: This chapter was added in at the same time as the previous one. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thoughts are in italics just so you know. So on to the story.  
  
Dom sat in his office and looked at the telephone. He just knew that any minute now the girls were gonna call him. They knew the rules. If they broke them, then Dom was gonna give them hell, and they knew it. He pretended to read some car magazine.  
  
20 minutes later and the girls still had yet to call him. He was not gonna call them. They were gonna call him. Dom was the King of the Streets and this household. He ran things. Nobody especially nobody on his team would piss him off. It couldn't hurt to call them. Just this once though. Never again. Dom picked up the phone and dialed Letty's cell number.  
  
Letty was walking around the apartment when her cell phone rang. Doug took the phone from her and cut it off. She already knew that it was Dom. Letty laughed before saying, "You know you just made a huge mistake."  
  
Doug pretended to think about it for a minute. "He can't be mad if we all turn off our cell phones. Then we can say that we went to the hospital to visit my friend and the hospital has a strict no cell phone policy so we cut it off." Mia laughed and hopped in Letty's car. Doug and Amy got in the skyline when Doug had an idea. "I wanna do something stupid so if you would please follow me." Letty had a 'what now' look on her face while Mia just laughed and got in the car.  
  
They ended up at a tattoo shop 10 minutes later. Doug got out and said, "I dare each one of ya'll to get a tattoo, even you Miss Mia." Letty was up for it if Mia was. Mia thought about it for a minute. She knew that this was Doug's way of rebelling against Dom. "Fine. I'll do it and I'll sign for both you and Amy but if Dom catches it, he will have a cow."  
  
A few hours later, the girls ended back up at Brian's apartment. They decided against the house because of not wanting to hear Dom's bullshit. They were watching a movie when Doug's cell phone rang. She silently cursed at herself for forgetting to cut it back off after making sure Amy got home. She answered it in  
  
"Hello, is this Doug?"  
  
"Yea, who is this?"  
  
"Marcus, you know we met at the races the other night."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go a house party with me tomorrow. It's just a bunch of people getting together."  
  
"That sounds cool." "Good, I just have one question. I was wondering if you had a problem with motorcycles."  
  
"No they're cool with me."  
  
"Okay, that's good cuz that's what I drive for right now."  
  
"I've always wanted a man who could ride a bike. So does that mean that I have to wear the leather outfit tomorrow?"  
  
Marcus laughed before saying, "Only if you want to. I personally don't mind."  
  
"I'm sure you don't."  
  
"Well I see you tomorrow around 8. We can go get something before the party starts."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
They hung up on the phone and Doug went into the living room with a huge smile on her face. 


	5. Break It

A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed for my story. You make me smile every time. Special shout out to AshantaliyahT, girl you made my day. Feels damn good to be appreciated and understood. Ok now on to the story.  
  
The next day was all about shopping. Mia was the shopping queen so she knew just what she wanted to buy and Amy was in charge of hair and make-up. Letty liked to shop just not with Mia. Mia was too girly for her so she was given the duty of calming Dom down. And if anybody could call Dom down it was Letty.  
  
Doug was ready by 7:45 and was surprised when Marcus arrived at 8:00 sharp. Of course Dom threatened him with the whole 'You break her heart, I'll break your neck' routine. Doug stood on the steps for a minute and was quite impressed with Marcus. He looked like he was not intimidated by Dom.  
  
Dom was about to go back into the living room when Doug cleared her throat and he noticed that she was on the steps. He was outraged at her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing and where are you going in it?"  
  
Mia noticed that it was going to turn into a big argument and decided to step in. She handpicked the outfit to fit the date. She was always the one to let Doug have the freedom that she deserved. Dom was always nagging her about every little thing so she felt that she should let Doug have some freedom. She deserved every little bit of it. "Dom she looks fine. Just let her go."  
  
Dom gave Mia the evil eye. Dom looked Doug up and down. She had on a black leather corset that had blood red strings in the back. She had on a pair of Letty's black leather pants and a spiked medal belts. She had on some stiletto boots to match the outfit. She looked just like a biker. Her hair was blown out straight. She grabbed a black jacket that came midway to her torso. She turned around to make sure Dom saw her belly button ring and her tribal tattoo on her back. "Like hell she does. Is that a tattoo on her back?"  
  
Doug was sick of Dom analyzing her so she walked and kissed Mia on her cheek, then waved bye to Letty, before grabbing Marcus' hand and leaving the house.  
  
Once Marcus had given her the helmet and he got on the bike. She smiled at him before saying, "Sorry about my brother. He's a jackass." She got on the bike and put her hands around his waist.  
  
Marcus laughed before saying, "It was nothing I couldn't handle. See right before you said something, I was about to tell him that he couldn't possibly break my neck if I broke your heart."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well he couldn't do that if I was in China?" Doug laughed before saying, "Oh don't worry. You break my heart, and I'll break your dick. And that's a promise." She felt Marcus stiffen up as she said that. She busted out laughing before saying, "Just playing. I'll leave that for the dogs. I'll settle for arms, legs, and ribs."  
  
Marcus forced a laugh and started the bike. 


	6. Tanya Tran

A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed for my story. You make me smile every time. On a whim, I just decided to add as many chaps as I can tonight because I have to go out of town for a while.  
  
After eating at a Mexican restaurant they headed to the party. As soon as they walked through the door, Doug got wolf-whistles. Marcus tightened his grip on her waist and led her towards the living room where everybody was just talking. Marcus sat down on the already crowded couch and Doug took that as the cue to sit on his lap. Luke came over and gave Marcus two beers for the both of them. She smiled as Marcus handed her the beer. She was about to take a sip out of it when somebody knocked it out of her hand. She stood up and followed the hand to the face. Tanya Tran stood in front of her in the most revealing outfit she had ever seen.  
  
"Tanya what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem bitch."  
  
"I didn't do shit to you."  
  
"Yea you did. You are here. You being here is ruining the party."  
  
"I'm ruining the party? I'm ruining the party?"  
  
"Yea that's what I said bitch."  
  
Marcus could tell Doug was about to snap on Tanya so he got up and stood behind her. He was hoping that they weren't gonna get to fighting in the middle of Luke's house. They would end up breaking something and everything in this house was expensive as crap. He draped one of his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Doug could tell that Marcus was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't gonna work. "Marcus I ain't gonna beat the bitch's ass. Especially not here. They got nice stuff." Everybody around laughed at this comment and Marcus took this as his cue to back off and let her work out her own problems.  
  
Tanya noticed the crowd that was forming around. The music had stopped and everybody that was in various parts of the house came to fit into the living room. They had heard what was going on so they came to see for themselves. Tanya decided to take this as an opportunity to tell Doug off in public. "You could never beat my ass even if you tried. You are just a piece of worthless shit."  
  
"I'm a piece of worthless shit? Well at least I don't have to dress like a cheap hoe for someone to notice me. Bitch I could look good in anything that I wear and I don't have to show my ass to do it. So how about that bitch?"  
  
"You are worth nothing. You and the rest of your family. My family could squash you with just one word and believe me one day we will. Nobody would miss you anyway."  
  
Doug turned around and motioned for everybody on the couch to get up. Everybody was up in a heartbeat. They already knew what was going to happen. Doug turned around and yanked Tanya by the arm and threw her on the couch. "It's time for you to get a serious reality check and I'm gonna be the one to deal it to you." 


	7. Reality Check

A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed for my story. You make me smile every time. On a whim, I just decided to add as many chaps as I can tonight because I have to go out of town for a while.  
  
Doug looked around at the people in the room and she knew most of them from school. She knew that Tanya Tran was the most hated person in their school. It was time that she bring her ghetto side out. Some thing she learned from Edwin. "Tanya open up them ears and shut your big mouth, cuz its coming. Can somebody give me a countdown?"  
  
People knew who Doug Toretto was and what she was about. They knew what was going to happen because they had seen it in the school cafeteria a lot of times. They decided to give her what she wanted. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"  
  
Soon as they said 1 Doug's mouth started running. "Tanya shut your big mouth up cuz it is really big. We all know how it got that way too. Sucking so many dicks just so somebody will like your sorry ass. You're so damn trifling and dirty. You think you're the queen and you're really not. Nobody likes you, get over it. The people who do listen you are the people you're fucking. Sorry just felt like somebody should tell you out loud. They do say that everything you do in dark will come to the light and judging from the bumps around your mouth it did. You need to stop hating on my family cuz yours is messed up. And please stop hating on me. Don't hate the playa, hate the game. My man is fine and yours look like he living in the garbage dump. I see the way he looking at me now and don't get jealous cuz he fantasizing about me. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; hate me because your man thinks I'm beautiful."  
  
Doug smiled as she got a round of applause and cheers from everybody in the house. "Now Tanya pack up and head home bitch." Tanya stood up and started to walk out. She turned around and yanked Doug by the hair. Doug elbowed her in the stomach and punched her in the nose. Everybody in the room 'oohed' as they heard the bones in her nose crunch.  
  
Tanya kicked her in the stomach and made Doug fold over in pain. She wiped the blood from her nose and said, "You messed with the wrong one."  
  
Doug stood up and scratched her across the face with her nails. "I'm so sorry I messed up your face. Well at least now they'll finally let you join the rest of your family in the gorilla exhibit in the zoo."  
  
Tanya growled and rammed Douglass into the couch. Tanya punched her in the face and said, "Shut the hell up. You just mad cuz my family is going to make sure your brother rots in prison for the rest of his life."  
  
Doug got pissed off and pulled Tanya's hair as hard as she could. Once Tanya was off of her, Doug punched her in the face, kicked her in the stomach, and swiped her legs from up under her. Everybody laughed as Tanya hit the ground with a loud thump. Doug kicked her in the stomach a few times. She smiled and said, "No bitch. You messed with the wrong one and I hoped you learned something from today's ass whuppin." Doug limped out of the house with Marcus right behind her. Everybody clapped and cheered for her as she walked out the door. 


	8. Hand Wrapping

A/N: This the largest update for a while. Just so you know, Jesse is dead. I know sad, but true for my story. Keep the reviews coming  
  
Doug sat on the bike once she got out the door. She was about to wipe the blood on her lips off with her hand, but Marcus gave her a towel. She smiled at him and looked down at her hands. Marcus grabbed one of them and said, "You know you need to get your hand wrapped up."  
  
"Um yeah, but I don't wanna go home like this"  
  
"We can go to my apartment and I can wrap them up for you."  
  
Doug got on the bike and slid back so Marcus could get on. Doug put her head on his shoulder as soon as he got on. Marcus put his hand on hers, which were around his waist, and drove off.  
  
They arrived at his apartment 10 minutes later. Marcus opened the door and led her into the living room. "Why don't you sit down on the couch, while I go get the first aid kit?"  
  
Doug plopped down on the couch and regretted as soon as she did. She knew that Tanya had rammed her pretty hard so she would be lucky if her ribs were only bruised. Marcus came and sat on the coffee table and took one of Doug's hands in his. He put some antiseptic on it and then began wrapping Marcus came and sat on the coffee table and took one of Doug's hands in his. He put some antiseptic on it and then began wrapping it.  
  
Doug looked around the apartment and decided that it was too quiet. "So who do you live with?"  
  
"By myself."  
  
"Your parents let you do it?"  
  
"My parents barely know me or my sister are alive. They so caught up in work that they don't really care."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She's 10 and she lives with a nanny. I don't like it though. She's 10 and she needs to be with her family instead of a nanny."  
  
"I understand how she feels."  
  
"How so," Marcus asked after he kissed her first hand and started on the other one.  
  
"My parents died when I was a kid. My brother and sister were old enough to take care of themselves, but I was sent to live with a friend of the family until they felt that they could deal with me."  
  
"Did you like them?"  
  
"They were okay, but there's nothing like family. Dom and I don't get along that well, even though I love him to death. Me and Mia get along well. She understands me better. I guess cuz Dom put her through the same hell. Hey do you have some more tape cuz I need to wrap my ribs up."  
  
"Yeah, me and my friends like to box so we have a lot of it." He gave her a wife beater to change into. She changed and he helped her wrap her ribs up.  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna tell Dom."  
  
"Tell him the truth."  
  
"He'll kill me, then kill you for not to stopping it, but don't worry I got your back."  
  
"That's good to know. Plenty of time to get out the state."  
  
Doug laughed and Marcus looked at the ground. He looked back up and said, "There's something I've wanted to do since I picked you up."  
  
Doug smiled at him and asked, "You mean this?" She grabbed his head and brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
They left the apartment a few minutes later. She told Marcus to hurry up if she was gonna make it home by curfew. Marcus sped up and took a shortcut and had her home 2 minutes before 1. She kissed him and gave him his helmet. He told her to keep it because she would need it later. She kissed him again and ran up the steps. She knew Dom was waiting for her. 


	9. Biting Her Tongue Pt 1

A/N: This the largest update for a while. Just so you know, Jesse is dead. I know sad, but true for my story. Keep the reviews coming  
  
As soon as Doug opened the door, Dom was in her face. "What the hell were you thinking going out dressed like that?"  
  
"I was going out with my boyfriend so I had to dress according to where we were going."  
  
"You were dressed like you were going to ho yourself out on a street corner."  
  
"Well Dom I have too much respect for myself to do that. Furthermore I am insulted that you would think I would do that."  
  
"Why the hell do you have your top in your hand instead of on your body?"  
  
"If you took a look at my hands you would noticed that they are wrapped up. That means that I probably got in a fight."  
  
"That does not answer my question."  
  
Douglass headed towards the steps and said, "Dom we will talk about this in the morning. Your yelling is gonna wake up everybody in the house."  
  
Dom snatched her arm and got a firm grip on it. "No Doug. We will talk about it now. You do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You will not leave this house dressed like a prostitute, do what you want, and act any kind of way you want."  
  
"Dom I didn't do nothing."  
  
"Yeah you did." He paused for a moment and took a look at the helmet in her hand. "Please don't tell me you rode on a crotch rocket."  
  
"Yeah I did and I enjoyed it."  
  
"You did huh?" He snatched the helmet and threw it across the room. It landed with a large thud on the floor. Doug could only stare at Dom with hatred and tears stinging her eyes. "From now until I say, you're on punishment."  
  
"But Dom I didn't do shit." Dom gripped her hand harder making her cry from the pain. She could already feel the bruise forming on her arm. "Dom, please let my arm go, you're hurting me."  
  
"No you will listen to what I have to say." Doug was openly crying now and Dom didn't give a damn. It was time she learned her lesson. "You will not leave this house as you please. You have to cook and clean. You will work the café. No phone, No Amy, and especially no boyfriend at all. I don't like him. Do I make myself clear?"

Doug was still trying to get out of Dom's grip, but she wasn't having any luck. He used his other hand to bring Doug's face around to him. Doug was tired of this mess. She was tired of biting her tongue and she wasn't gonna do it anymore.


	10. Biting Her Tongue Pt 2

A/N: This the largest update for a while. Just so you know, Jesse is dead. I know sad, but true for my story. Keep the reviews coming  
  
"No Dom I don't understand you. Please explain what the hell I did."  
  
"First of all don't cuss at me. I told you to stay at home and not go to the races and then you do. You act like a ho and you embarrass me in front of everybody there. Then you get a tattoo. You go riding with some boy on a crotch rocket. Dressed like you a prostitute while doing it."  
  
"You know what Dom? I'm tired of biting my tongue for you. I'm sick of it. You are not my father. My father died and I miss him more than anything, but I do not need you here to be some sorry ass substitute. You will never amount to him. You wanna know why I have my top in my hands. I had to wrap my ribs. Why did I have to do that? Because I got in a fight. With who? Tanya Tran. I'm suffering from the stupid shit you did. I didn't say nothing about it until now. I'm constantly getting in fights and arguments with her. I gotta defend my family. Mostly you Dom. She says that you are a worthless piece of shit and I say no, you're better than that. You're the King of the Streets and a kind person. I'm tired of lying Dom cuz you are a jackass. I do everything you tell me to. I'm a straight-A student while working at the café. Everything I do is not good enough for you. You make it seem like I do is bad. Furthermore I am not 5 years old. I can make my own decisions. I'm 17. I deserve better Dom, so fuck you!" With that Doug yanked her hand out of Dom's grasp and ran up the steps.  
  
Doug walked into her room and laid down on the bed. She waited until she heard Dom and Letty's room close. She waited a few minutes so that she was sure Dom was asleep. She got up and pulled a huge black duffel bag out of her closet. She stuffed as many clothes as she could in there. She grabbed a smaller bag and she put some shoes in there. She went to a floorboard in the middle of the room and lifted it up. She took whatever money that was in there. Some of it she had gotten from Letty and Mia. Others she got from Brian when he would share his winnings with her. She counted and had a little less than 5 grand in there. She took out 4 sheets of paper and began to write.  
  
On one sheet, she wrote it to Brian. She told him how much she loved him and how she considered her to be her brother. She was glad he always looked out for her and not to worry. She told him the whole situation with Dom cuz she knew that he would understand her. She remembered all the late-night conversations she had with him.  
  
On another sheet, she wrote it to Mia. She told her how much she loved and appreciated her. That she was the best sister in the world. She told her that she would call soon as she settled down. She explained all her reasons for leaving. She knew Mia would kill Dom, but she wasn't gonna object. She told her to give her love to Leon and Vince.  
  
On the third sheet, she wrote it to Letty. She said how she would miss her and she would call. She told Letty everything because she considered her to be another sister. Mia was the nice one and Letty was the tough one. She would never forget when Mia taught her how to fight.  
  
On the last one she wrote it to Dom. Her exact words were: "I'm gone. Don't even think about threatening Mia, Letty, or Brian. Leave me alone. Fuck you."  
  
She put the notes on her bed. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door. She ran back and got the helmet and headed out the door. She put her things in the Skyline. She revved up the engine and sped out the driveway. She left rubber tread marks on the concrete and she didn't care. 


	11. Coming and Going with Regrets and Confes...

A/N: Hey peoples. Lauren has risen from the dead. J/k. I'm doing a huge update because I'm going on hiatus for a while. LowRyder, you kept me going while I was in hell. (Inside joke) You don't know how grateful I am. Thanks for everything and you've always got a reviewer in me. Strawberry, wassup chick? I thought I was the only one who said cool beans. I'm gonna IM you soon. Bbysail28 will pop up. Lol. Thanks for everything. Peyton Flane, girl you made my day. I was sad now I'm happy and it's because of you. (Wipes tear out of eye) I'm thinking about starting another story but we'll see where that goes. Amber you're the best best friend/sister a girl can want and you know I luv you for it. She everywhere you look, she everywhere you turn... Now on to the story.  
  
Doug was driving down the street with the radio blasting loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood up. She wanted to cry, but now was not the time for that. She had to be strong. At least for the time being. She needed somewhere to go, and she knew that staying in a hotel didn't sound too appealing right now. She looked at the helmet next to her and suddenly knew where she could go. She flipped a U-Turn in the middle of the street and headed towards Marcus's apartment.  
  
Letty shot straight up in bed as soon as she heard it. Dom had finally done it. The window was open, and a huge wave of burning rubber assaulted her nostrils. She ran to the window just in time to see Doug's Skyline fly down the street. She looked at Dom and noticed that he was still asleep. He had not even moved one inch. She opened the door and walked to Doug's room. The door was open and the lamp was on. Letty saw the notes on the bed and picked up the one that was left for her. With each line she read, she got angrier and angrier. She grabbed the notes that were left for Mia and Brian and went to her room. She threw on a pair of her jeans with one of Dom's wife beaters. She put the letters in her back pocket. She grabbed her keys and shades along with an extra pair of clothes. Dom had done it now. He had finally messed it up. She slammed the front door and got in her car. She backed out the driveway and went to Brian's apartment. She didn't care what time it was, Dom was about to get what he asked for.  
  
Doug knocked on Marcus's apartment door. She banged on it when he didn't answer after a few minutes. Looking around, she prayed that the neighbors didn't complain about some girl knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Marcus finally answered the door seconds later. "Doug what's up?"  
  
Doug looked at the ground, her suitcases, and the carpet. She couldn't look him in his eyes. "I got in a fight with Dom and I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days. I mean I don't have to if it's bothering you. There's a Motel 6 down the street and-" Doug was silenced as Marcus put his finger over her lips. He kissed her then began to grab her bags. She smiled at him before grabbing the rest of her stuff. She had the best boyfriend in the world.  
  
While Doug was putting on her pajamas, Marcus sat on his bed and waited for her to come out. Soon as she opened the door, Marcus's head snapped up. He looked at her pajamas which consisted of a wife beater and a pair of boxers. He looked in the other direction when she leaned over to put her dirty clothes in her suitcase. "So will you tell me what happened?"  
  
Doug took a deep breath before saying, "I walked in the door and Dom started yelling at me. He grabbed my arm and from there he just snapped."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
Doug turned her arm so he could see the bruises left on her arm. It was shaped like a huge handprint. The bruises were a kind of purplish-black color, Doug hissed in pain when Marcus touched it. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Mia was right. Things would get better and she would be able to forget about the entire thing, but even the thought of that couldn't stop the tears that came down her face. She placed her hands on Marcus's chest as she gathered her into his arms. "He's never done it before. When we were little we were really close, but after he came back from Lompac it seemed like his number one goal in life was to make mine a living hell. And tonight he just grabbed me and I asked him to let me go and he said no. He said that it was time for me to listen and all I do is listen. I'm tired of him. I don't wanna go back."  
  
Marcus kissed her forehead and told her she didn't have to go back. She could stay with him. Marcus held her even after she fell asleep. He was about to sleep in the living room when Doug stopped him. "Please just stay. I just want someone to hold me and tell me everything is okay." Marcus nodded before sliding back the sheets and climbing in the bed next to her. Doug slid over and put her head on his chest. Marcus put his hands around her waist. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with Doug in her arms.  
  
Dom turned oven in the bed expecting to feel Letty's warm body next to him. Instead he was greeted with the cold side of the sheets. He got up and looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. Letty didn't normally get up until 8:00. He got up and put on a pair of his boxers. He walked downstairs and checked around for her, but he came up empty handed. He looked out the window to see if her car was there. He noticed that it wasn't there. He ran to Doug's room and saw the piece of paper on the bed. He read it over and over in his head. He had finally done it. Not only had he driven his baby sister away, but he had driven Letty away. Letty loved that girl like she was her own flesh and blood. Now she was gone. In anger he punched a hole in the wall. _Damn. Him and his temper. Now he was in some deep shit._ He cut off the light and left the room. _What had he done?_


	12. Promises Are Meant to Be Broken Pt 1

A/N: Hey peoples. Wassup? I am writing as much as I can before I leave. To the homegirl who said that I need to update more. I take that as a compliment because that means that you really like my story and it feels good to be appreciated. I will try to update more, but I have to go out of town for a while so it will be a minute before I update again. To all the other reviewers, you know we cool people. Thanks for everything. Now to the story...  
  
Mia was asleep next to Brian when she heard banging on the door. She looked at the clock next to the nightstand. It was a little before 3:00. She told Brian she would get it, but he was out of the bed before her. He looked through the peep hole in his apartment door. It was Letty and she looked extremely pissed off. He opened the door quickly. "Letty's what's going on?"  
  
Letty said nothing to Brian as he opened the door. Instead she decided to just give him the letter that Doug had left for him. Brian looked at her funny as she walked towards his room. No doubt in search of Mia. Brian opened the letter and read what was written. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.  
  
Mia stomped out of her room a few minutes later crying. She walked right into Brian's arms. She shoved her face into his neck and just cried. Letty walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Corona for her. She normally only drank Snapple, but she thought Mia would agree with her that a beer was what she really needed.  
  
Doug looked at the digital clock that was on Marcus's shelf. The time blinked 8:00 in red lights. What was she gonna do? Would she stay with Marcus? Was it better for her to leave? What would Mia, Brian and Letty say? Did they even know by now? She was pretty sure that they did. Dom was the first to get up and Letty normally woke her up around this time. She hoped that Letty was the first to know. That way Mia and Brian would get to read what she wrote. She snuggled deeper into Marcus's arms and smiled when she felt him tighten his arms around her waist. She had a million questions running through her head, but those questions could be answered later. All that mattered was Marcus. He was holding her, and she felt safe.  
  
Dom was sure that he was going to die. He wasn't sure who was gonna do it, but he knew that he was gonna die. He sent Vince and Leon away for a while. They knew what happened, and yeah they were pissed off at him, but not as much as Letty, Mia, and Brian. They would probably kill him and not leave a trace.  
  
Brian had to pry the keys out of Mia's hands. She didn't need to drive when she was pissed off. He got into his car and Mia got in the passenger's seat. Her fist was still balled up as they drove down the street. Letty went to check into a motel for a few nights. She didn't want to intrude on Mia and Brian, and she refused to stay at home with Dom. Brian and Mia insisted that she stay, but she turned them down. Brian felt sorry for Dom. Mia and Letty were going to rip him to pieces.  
  
Mia couldn't put her key into the lock because she was shaking. Letty was pacing back and forth in front of the door. As soon as Brian opened the door, Mia and Letty sped past him. Letty walked into the living room and sat as far away from Dom as she could get. Mia walked in and glared at Dom. If looks could kill, Dom would be in a morgue.  
  
Dom looked at Mia as she walked into the room. He was ready for her. No he wasn't. He was just saying that so he would feel better. He never thought that the day would come when he would be afraid of Mia. She was always the nice and sweet one. Mia would never hurt a fly. He guessed that there was a fine line that you shouldn't cross and that was just what he did so he would have to suffer the consequences. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Dom you don't need to apologize to us. You need to apologize to Doug, but guess what. You can't because nobody knows where the hell she is. And the reason she is not here is because of you."  
  
Dom got mad at her for saying this. "Do not try to put the blame on me because this is not my fault at all. She left of her own free will. Do not blame me for her mistakes and choices." He saw Letty roll her eyes at him before walking out of the room.  
  
"Dom she didn't do anything except try to please you."  
  
"Stop defending her Mia."  
  
"Why cuz you don't want to hear the truth. She has done nothing but bust her butt in this household yet you continually to treat her like shit. She cooks, cleans, and runs the store. All she asked you to do was fix her car and you have yet to do it. So you get mad at her because she goes out and haves a little fun for once. She does everything for you while making straight-As. She's not perfect Dom, nobody is. You are a jackass though and somebody can be a complete one."  
  
Dom just stood there and listened to everything Mia said. "Its still not my fault she left."  
  
"Yes it is dumbass. She is tired of being treated like shit. I don't blame her. She left and I don't think she's coming back. Also what the hell were you thinking when you put her hands on her? Are you fucking retarded or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry I did it, but she deserved it."  
  
Mia slapped him so hard it made his head spin. "Don't you ever say some shit like that again. And yeah I hit you Dom, but guess what. You deserved it! You told Mom that you would never raise a hand to either one of us. You promised her on her deathbed, now look at you."  
  
"Well promises are meant to be broken." 


	13. Promises Are Meant to Be Broken Pt 2

A/N: Hey peoples. Wassup? I am writing as much as I can before I leave. I will try to update more, but I have to go out of town for a while so it will be a minute before I update again. To all the other reviewers, you know we cool people. Thanks for everything. Now to the story...  
  
Letty had listened to the entire conversation. She listened to what Dom had to say about why he hit Doug. "Promises are meant to be broken." As soon as she heard that she started to pack. _Promises are meant to be broken? What kind of bullshit was that? Did that mean that any promise Dom made to her, he was gonna break? What about the promise of marriage? Letty stopped to think. Marriage? Dom can barely remain faithful in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. Does that mean he would cheat on you if you got married? Was that asshole cheating on you now and you just don't know it?_ Letty knew that Dom couldn't remain faithful. It was her big dream for him to forget about them other hoes and say he only wanted her and to actually do it. Dominic Toretto could never remain faithful and Letty had only been a part of his fake promises. He said that promises are meant to be broken. Letty was leaving. She didn't know what she was gonna do, or where she was gonna live, but she knew that this felt right.  
  
Mia stared at Dom in shock. She couldn't believe him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Dom. You know what Dom, fuck you. I'm moving out. You don't deserve to know her, let alone be related to her. She's better than that. You are shit Dom. That's what you are, cause that's what you act like." Mia walked out of the door and noticed some suitcases on the floor by the door. She already knew who they belonged to so she grabbed as much as she can before heading out the door. Brian grabbed the rest and walked out after her. He helped Mia put the keys in her car, and put the keys in her hand. He already knew what she was going to do. His apartment was gonna get a little crowded.  
  
Doug woke up to an empty bed around noon. She got up and walked towards the living room. She saw Marcus reading a section of the sports section. He looked up as she came closer to the living room. "Hey how did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She shook her head. She went to sit on the couch next to him. She put her head on his lap. Marcus laughed at her before starting to run his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the feel of his hands in her hair. "Marcus I have something to ask you."  
  
"Ask away." He said before he kissed her cheek, then her neck.  
  
Doug smiled and said. "Would you be willing to leave town with me. I don't want to stay here. I can't stay here. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I just want to leave. You can even bring your sister along, just please come with me." Marcus brought her face up to meet hers. "Of course I will leave with you."  
  
Doug smiled before kissing him. "I have to call a few people, but you need to call your sister to tell her to pack up. Meet me at Toretto's at midnight. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah," he said before kissing her again. He got up and went to his room giving Doug some privacy for her phone calls. 


	14. Jump

A/N: Ok. The song that I used for this chapter is Jump by N.E.R.D. It is on their Fly or Die album, which I love. Joel Madden and Benji Madden are on here too. I don't own the song, I just want to use it for my story. The lyrics are in italics. No infringement implied, don't sue cuz you won't get nothing. Now to the story.  
  
_(Dialing)  
  
(Ringing)  
_  
Mia was pulling into Brian's apartment parking deck when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and realized that she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"  
  
_Hello? Hey mom, it's me mom_  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Doug, where are you?"  
  
_Can't tell you where I sleep mom_

_Cause that's where we be mom  
_  
"I won't tell you so don't even ask again."  
  
_Sometimes I steal and cheat mom _

_Yes, I get enough to eat mom _

_Mom, can you listen to me? _

_No! I don't mess with guns _

_Yes in my travels I have seen one_  
  
"Doug are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm not coming home. I'm leaving."  
  
_No, being a runaway is no fun _

_But house rules sure were not fun_

_Something told me to_  
  
Doug could hear Mia start to cry on the other end. "Mia you already knew I was going to."  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_And I don't care now_  
  
"I'm leaving so I can get away for a while. I will come back I promise. I just don't know how soon."

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_Cause we don't care now_  
  
"Doug, you know I love you and I am behind your decision 100% just please don't leave."  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ I packed my things now_  
  
"Mia, my stuff is already packed and I'm leaving."  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ Fuck this shit right now, I'm checking out  
_  
"I'm sick of Dom and his stuff and I'm leaving. I gotta go Mia, but I love you." Doug hung up the phone before Mia could reply. Time to call Letty.  
  
Doug dialed Letty and she answered before the second ring. "Doug?"  
  
Hey dad, ok dad, that's what you say dad

_ I never could obey dad _

_You would have bad days dad _

_And you would make me pay dad_

_ Make me feel way sad _

_Punk rock, tatoos, leather jacket_

_ Good grades don't come with that package_

_ Yea sure I would love to match it _

_But names just make it harder to hack it by_  
  
"Letty you already know what I'm going to say. How many times have I cried in your room because of Dom? How many times have I tried to be nice to Dom, only for me to make him mad?"  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_And I don't care now_  
  
"Countless and I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to help you. I got your stuff in my car."  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ Cause we don't care now_

_ (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ I packed my things now_  
  
"Thanks Letty. Meet me at Toretto's at midnight. I love you Letty."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
_(Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!)_

_ (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) _

_Fuck this shit right now, I'm checking out_  
  
Doug got off the phone with her to call Brian.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
_Don't let your teachers teach you about wealth to death _

_Maybe there's something else (I'm checking out) _

_Don't let Massah teach you that we are by ourselves _

_Cause trust me there's something else (I'm checking out)_  
  
"I knew you'd call."  
  
_Oh la la la, la la, la la - la la la, la la, la la_

_ Shh.. maybe there's something else (I'm checking out) _

_See we're not part of the magna charta _

_There's no shuttle for us to charter _

_No.. they're keeping it for themselves (I'm checking out)  
_  
"Of course. You're my real brother. Mia probably told you what's going on. I'm leaving for a while."  
  
"Is Amy going?"  
  
"No but my boyfriend is."  
  
_Tell my ex-girlfriend I'm trying _

_And her new boyfriend I'd fight him  
_  
"Be careful. Tell him if he hurts you I will personally give him a L.A.P.D. ass whooping."  
  
_And what about my couzins? _

_Tell em that I love em_  
  
Doug laughed before saying, "Tell Vince and Leon that I love them."

_I'm not perfect nor facetious _

_But at home I've felt fearless _

_Your son completely hateless_

_ Turn to BBC you should see this _

_A thousand heads_  
  
"Doug, do you have enough money."  
  
"Just the five grand that I got from you, Mia, and Letty. Meet me at Toretto's at midnight."  
  
"Ok. You know I love you right, Doug."  
  
"Yea. And I love you too. Bye."  
  
_[Chorus]_

_ I woke up thinking something (I'm checking out)_

_ (jump!) Wish I had it my way _

_(jump!) Though I'm a rebel some can say (I'm checking out)_

_ (jump!) I'm told it's neither (jump! jump! jump!) _

_(I'm checking out) .. (I'm checking out) [scratched] N-E-R-D  
  
Astronaut suits by the BBC [8x]  
_  
Doug was leaving and it felt damn good.


	15. Time and Space

A/N: Wassup peoples? Sorry it took me so long. I had to go out of town. Then I got back last week, and I had to do book reports for school. I don't understand the purpose of the whole thing, but I had to. Anyway since all of you faithful reviewers have waited so long and have been patient, I am going to update every day this week that I can. I hope to start a new story too, so I'll see ya lata. On to the story...  
  
Around midnight, Doug's Skyline pulled into Toretto's. She took a deep breath before getting out the car to talk to Letty. Letty pulled on the end of her tank before saying, "Are you sure that this is what you wanna do?"  
  
"Yea, Marcus is going with me so its cool."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."  
  
"Pretty far from here."  
  
"The farther the better. Marcus's driving his bike all the way there."  
  
"Hmm..." There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. "You know that I don't want you to go cuz you my little sister and I love you. I'm letting you go."  
  
Tears were coming down Doug's face, and she could tell that Letty was trying to hold hers back. "I love you Let."  
  
"Love you too," she said as she hugged her. "Let's get the clothes in the car before the others come."  
  
Letty and Doug were putting the last of Doug's clothes as Mia and Brian pulled up. Doug hugged her sister and sat on the hood of her Skyline. Mia looked at the ground and spoke, "You know the night Mom died, Dom promised her that he would never hurt you or me. He broke his promise and I failed mom because I let him do it. Don't try to tell me that's it's not my fault because it is, and that's the reason you're leaving."  
  
"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because of Dom. You are the best sister I could ever have. You're the best substitute mother too. I love you and you have not failed. You passed with flying colors."  
  
Mia hugged her sister and kissed her forehead. "Here's, this is 25 grand between me and Brian and what we stole from Dom."  
  
Letty laughed before saying, "That's funny as hell cuz here's 10 plus the 5 that I stole from Dom."  
  
Doug laughed and turned towards Dom. There was so much that she wanted to say to him. There wasn't enough time though because Marcus was pulling up on his bike with a car following him. "Brian you are the best brother that I could ever have. You treated me better than Dom. You've been there for me and I love you."  
  
Brian hugged her and said, "Here's a phone that directly connects to me. Just press 1. If you ever get in trouble, I'll help you out. I gotta take care of my little sis."  
  
Doug smiled and kissed his cheek before thanking him. She put the money in a secret compartment in the passenger's seat of her car. She walked over to Marcus and told him to meet her at his apartment. She then got in her car and drove off, not daring to look behind.  
  
Doug stopped in front of Marcus's apartment and got out. A girl got out of the car that was trailing Marcus. Marcus decided to make the introductions. "Douglass this is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Douglass."  
  
Jasmine turned around looked at her. She had hair that cam ea few inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue jean skirt with a white tank and a pair of white Air Force Ones. "Everybody calls me Jaz."  
  
"Everybody calls me Doug. Looks like you're riding with me."  
  
The girl nodded before going to get in the car. Marcus looked at Doug before kissing her. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."  
  
"Cool with me."  
  
"Yea," she said before kissing him again. "We'll ride until the sun comes up then we'll stop somewhere. Let's go."  
  
Doug got in her car and put in one of her mix CD's. She smiled as Angie Martinez's "If I Could Go" blasted through the speakers. She fired up her engine and drove out of L.A. The farther and farther away they got, the better she felt. She was getting her breathing room, her space away from her family and friends. As she saw the exiting L.A. sign, she sighed. Now she could finally breathe. 


	16. I ain't never scared!

A/N: This chapter picks up 3 years after the last one. I hope you like it.  
  
Dom and the rest of the Toretto crew drove in the "V" Position to the races. Brian and Mia were in the middle with Letty while Vince and Leon had the back. Dom was at the point as usual. He was positive he was going to win tonight. No one had beaten him in 4 years and no one was going to tonight.  
  
Letty drove in behind Dom and looked at the clock. This was her first night out in a long time. Victoria was at home with the baby sitter so she and Dom had the night off. Letty hadn't been the races in months, so Dom insisted that she come tonight. She hoped that Dom won some more money tonight, so they could finally go to Mexico.  
  
Dom called Hector over and whistled to get the crowd's attention. "Ok, I feel like a challenge tonight. There's a 10 grand buy in tonight." Everybody in the crowd hissed as Dom said this. "Give the money to my man Hector, and if you bold enough throw down them slips." Dom had to lead by example so he put the money in Hector's hand. Edwin came up and next, and some punk ass kid threw down his pink slip for an Eclipse. One of Hector's boys checked out the car and said it was straight, but they still needed one more.  
  
"We need one more," Dom said. When nobody said anything, Dom spoke again, "Come on don't be scared."  
  
A loud voice from the back said, "I ain't never scared." People in the crowd laughed as they realized that it came from that Bonecrusher song.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
The crowd parted to let a girl come through. She had on some lowrider jeans, a Dickie's shirt, and a trucker hat. "I said it."  
  
"Little girl aren't you a little young to be racing?"  
  
"First of all don't call me little girl. I have a name. Jaz."  
  
"Jaz?"  
  
"Thank you. Next I'm not racing. I'm representing."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jaz pointed behind Dom. Dom turned around to see an all black Skyline, with windows so tinted that you couldn't see through them, with alloys. Jaz smirked from behind him and said, "Hello, I believe I speak for the person in that car. I heard a 10 g buy in. Here's my 10." She placed the money in Hector's hand before getting back in the Skyline. Everybody in the crowd almost broke their neck trying to see who was in the car, but they couldn't see anything. The driver didn't want to be seen. Dom wanted to know who the hell was in that car and when he won, he would find out.  
  
Dom beat his hands in frustration as the Skyline sped past the finish line a second before he did. He had lost his first race in 4 years. Letty would kill him. He lost 10 grand in under 10 minutes. That was their Mexico money. He already knew he was in the dog house.  
  
Dom got out of the car as soon as Jaz got out. She sat on the hood and said, "Looks like you lost. So where's my money?" Dom looked away as Hector put the 40 Gs including the pink slip and keys in his hand. Doug put the money in the car before walking over towards the Eclipse. She got in and rolled down the window. "It's been nice racing with you. Let's do it again sometime."  
  
Dom wanted to know who was in that car. "What's damn rush?"  
  
"See we don't wanna be here in a few minutes. Oh yeah, by the way, yo boy's scanners are kinda old. Need a newer one perhaps. The cops are on their way."  
  
As soon as the crowd heard this, they scattered to their cars. Dome watched as the Skyline and the Eclipse sped off. They would be back soon, and he would be ready. 


	17. Curiousity Killed the Cat

A/N: I'm back from the dead peoples. How ya been? Thanks to all my reviewers. You know I love ya. I'm thinking about posting another story, but we'll see. Sorry its taken so long for me to update, but school has been kickin my butt. Everybody wants to give papers, tests, labs, and that stuff in the same week but anyway, on to the story!!

The week went by quickly for Dom. He was getting more and more anxious as it got closer to Friday. He made a few changes to his Mazda. He would win. He had to if he ever wanted to sleep in the same bed as Letty again.

Dom pulled up to the races with Letty in the car with him. He had to beg her to do that, but she agreed. He got out of the car and started to talk to Hector. Hector saw Dom and walked over. "That girl Jaz has already started a race with a 10 grand buy in."

Dom looked at Hector like he was crazy. He then saw Jaz sitting on top of someone's car with money in her hand. "How the hell did she manage that?"

"Manipulation, man. That girl got a tongue like it ain't nothing. Punked a few boys into racing. You should've heard her. She handed Edwin his ass on a silver plate man. But everybody already wanted a piece of whoever it was that beat the King of the Streets."

"Shut up." Dom walked over to Jaz and stood in front of her with his hands crossed over his chest.

Jaz stopped laughing at something somebody said and looked at Dom. "I thought you'd be back. I'm glad that I got here early to set the buy in."

"Yeah, whatever. I want in."

Jaz looked him up and down before saying. "Four's already signed up Dom. But, I'm sure we have room for one more loser." She just laughed when Dom slammed the money into her hand.

He pulled his car up next to the black Skyline. "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris was blasting out the speakers. He tried not to appear curious, but it was no good since he found himself looking at the windows. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Letty laughing at something Mia said. That was the first smile that he saw on her face this entire week. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jaz raised her hands and dropped them. Dom would show them who the real King of the Streets was.

Dom couldn't understand it. It was something that he couldn't conceive. He had lost another race. That was 50 grand to the new King of the Streets. He drove up to the finish line and got out of the car. Jaz put the money in the car and was about to get in when she saw Dom walking to us again. "Sorry Dom, no time to talk."

"No, you're not going anywhere. I want to know who the hell is in that damn car."

"Why? Can't handle the fact that there's a new King of the Streets Dom. Someone put an end to your dumb pride. Are you hurt Dom? You know what? It doesn't even matter. Get over it. Life's not fair, then you die."

"So there's a man in there."

"You are so damn dumb. I said all that and all you heard was king. Think what you like Dom."

Dom got tired of talking to her so he walked up to the Skyline. He tapped on the window and started to yell at whoever was inside. "You scared to get out the car or something?"

"We ain't never scared," Jaz said from in front of him.

"Look kid, I'm tired of your fucking mouth. Just shut the hell up."

"No you didn't just try me up."

"Yeah-" Dom was interrupted when he saw the door began to open. Dom backed away so that whoever it was could get out. Everybody around him got quiet. Dom stared as one fishnet covered leg came out of the driver's door. After one leg came another followed by a leg.

Dom wanted the girl to face him already. It was bad enough that a girl had beaten him. He hoped she was ugly so he could at least gain some comfort from that, but from the back it didn't look like he was going to get his wish.

The girl had on a leather skirt, with a corset to match, a mini jacket, and some stiletto boots. Her hair was down her back. She looked good. Dom wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	18. Coming Home

A/N: I'm sad. Not a lot of people are reviewing, but I know that there are a few people who like my story so okay. That's enough encouragement for me to write, but a few extra people's comments wouldn't help. Lol. On to the story.

"Hi Dom."

He stared at the girl in front of him in shock. It was Doug. His mouth was hanging open so wide that it almost touched the concrete.

"What's the matter Dom? You can't handle the fact that the new QUEEN of the streets is your baby sister. Don't forget the past Dom, it always comes back to haunt you. Especially yo bald big ass."

Some of the people in the crowd laughed, while others were too shocked to say anything. One person was Mia. She couldn't say anything. She was calming Letty down about Dom losing the race when she saw her. Doug was back. She ran towards her with tears in her eyes. "Doug?"

Doug took her shades off and said, "Yea Mia, it's me."

Doug hoped that Mia didn't turn on the waterworks. If Mia cried, then she would cry, and that wouldn't be very intimidating for the new Queen of the Streets. She heard noise on her scanner. She motioned for Jaz to check it out. Jaz said triple 6 which was their code for cops. She walked up to Mia and kissed her cheek. She leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll come see you at Brian's at 11 tomorrow morning. Leave now" Mia nodded before walking off.

"As for the rest of you, if you don't wanna get locked up, I suggest you leave now. Remember you represent me when you drive, so don't try nothing stupid." After a cheer from the crowd, everyone scattered except Dom. He just stood frozen in the middle of the streets, watching the Skyline drive out of sight. Letty had to pull the car up next to him and yell from the driver's seat to get his attention. Dom got in and Letty sped off. "Are you okay Dom?"

"She's back."

Doug pulled into the garage of her house and cut her car off. She saw Marcus's motorcycle in the corner so she figured she was home. She sat quiet in the car with Jaz for a minute before saying, "Here's a little token of my appreciation." She counted out a $1,000 from her winnings. "I'll put the other nine in your account. So tell me how many people raced tonight?"

"4"

"Good girl. Put it up so Marcus don't take it. And don't tell him about the eclipse that's in Amy's driveway. You're too young to be driving, and he would kill me. Don't spend it all in one place."

Jaz winked at her before getting out of the car. She went into her room and closed the door. She put the money n a floorboard that Doug had loosened for her in her closet. She kept a little for herself. Doug always taught her to keep a stash for a rainy day, cuz you never know when you may need it. Jaz put on one of her brother's old football jerseys before going to sleep. She already knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Doug woke up the next morning to find Marcus still asleep next to her. She got up and took a shower. As the hot water massaged her body she allowed her thoughts to wander to what she would tell Mia. What would she say? How was she going to explain the reason she didn't call like she said? Or how come she came back? She finished showering and got out. She put one of her many Dickie's jump suit and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. She left Jaz and Marcus a note before leaving the house. She decided to take Marcus's bike. Riding on his bike always seemed to calm her nerves.

She pulled in front of Brian's apartment and got off. It was time and she was so scared she could barely walk. It took her at least ten minutes to get up the door. She suddenly wished that she brought Marcus along with her. But she knew that him being there wouldn't make the situation any better. She had to face Mia on her own. So with a slight hesitation she opened the door.

Mai jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She ran to answer it and looked at Doug. "Hey. Come in."

Doug walked in before sitting on the couch. Mia sat down across from her and said, "I know you're scared to tell me why you didn't call, but I don't care. Just talk to me."

"Mia, I'm sorry I didn't call like I said, but I knew that if I heard your voice, I would give in and come home. Marcus tried to make me call, but I wouldn't. I knew you were worried, but I figured you knew that I was okay."

"I did. Now stop apologizing and tell me what's been going on."

"I lived in Myrtle Beach with Marcus and Jaz. He ran the motorcycle races."

"How did you get so damn good with cars?"

"A combination of Letty and Brian."

"I knew it all along. I'm going to kill him."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's going on between you and Marcus?"

Doug laughed before lifting her left hand so Doug could see.

"Oh my God!!!! Is this engagement?"

"No, we've been married for about a year."

"I can't believe it."

"Speaking of which. What's with you and Brian?"

"I'm still waiting, but Letty and Dom finally got married."

"When?"

"After Letty had Victoria."

"I have a niece?"

"Yea, she just turned three and she looks just like mom."

"I am going to spoil her rotten."

"No, cuz you'll take my job. And tell Jaz that I said she did good with Dom."

Doug laughed before saying, "She learned from the best, who learned from the best."

Mia laughed. "So tell me more about Myrtle Beach."

"I love it. You have to come to our apartment some time. It's right on the beach. I run the streets. Queen of Myrtle Beach and L.A."

"You got a crew?"

"A nice sized one, but you should see Marcus's from the bikes. It's huge!!!"

"You know, Dom would love to hear about it."

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"It's okay, but I really want you, Jaz and Mike to come to Sunday dinner. You can't break tradition."

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Kay."

Doug got up and started heading towards the door. "I missed you Mia."

"I did too."

Doug hugged her sister before leaving the apartment, feeling better than she did in the past couple of days.


	19. Of All The Days

A/N: So my muse has returned to me and I have decided to start updating again and finishing my stories. Thanks to all those who have reviewed in the past. The end is near for my first story (this one) and I'm quite sad. Here's the story and considering it's been a long time, the only thing I can say is, "It's about damn time."

When Doug got back to the house, Marcus was awake and watching TV. She came up behind him and placed a kiss on his neck. She smiled and said, "Here's your keys and no I didn't put a scratch on your baby."

"I should hope not." He patted the seat next to him on the couch. She walked around and sat between his legs on the couch. She laid back against his chest as he began to run his hands through her hair. "So what you doing today?"

"Nothing. I'll probably take Jaz shopping."

"You spoil her. You know that?"

"Well she deserves it. She doesn't cause trouble and she makes good grades."

"Unlike you."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, unlike me."

Doug knocked on Jaz's door before walking in. She found her listening to the new Outkast CD and reading a book. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. I called some of my new friends from school and we were thinking about going to the movies, but that's not till later."

"Get up. We're going shopping. Change clothes too. You're not going out with me with that on. Always look cute no matter where you go." Jaz laughed before getting up to change.

Doug walked through the mall like she owned it. She was wearing a black tank that showed off her bellybutton ring with a pair of lowriding cargo army pants. She had some black leather stiletto boots to complete the outfit. Her black shades made her look like something straight out of a magazine.

Jaz had on a pair of hip hugger jeans with a tank that said, "Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful. Hate me cuz your man thinks I'm beautiful." She had on her white Air Force Ones. They were walking from Old Navy when they heard a whistle behind them. Doug turned around to see two of the ugliest boys that she had ever seen in her life. They didn't even look like they were over 21.

"You looking good girl," one of them said.

"Yeah I know. Thanks. Too bad you can only look and not touch," Doug said.

"But I want to."

"Well people in hell want ice water but hey that ain't gonna happen no time soon. Sorry, I don't settle for less and my husband might not like that."

"Well look who's back and she's still out to steal my man," a new voice replied.

Doug turned to see Tanya Tran standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her luck. On the day that she wanted to shop peacefully. "Hey Tanya."

"Don't try to act polite and nice to me. We all know you a ho."

"Excuse me darling. I have only one man in my life. My husband. Now I wish I could say the same thing for you. You blockhead."

Jaz starting laughing causing Tanya to look at her. "Who the fuck are you? If you related to her then that must mean you a ho too."

Jaz immediately stopped and looked at Doug for permission. She already knew what Jaz was thinking. She threw her hands in the air as a signal. Jaz smiled. She walked right up to Tanya and got in her face.

"Attention people. Tanya Tran of the infamous Tran family is trying to call someone a ho. When we all know that we saw her coming out of the free clinic with some medicine in her hand. Looks like that rash is clearing up pretty nicely Tanya. I haven't seen you scratching lately. I do think it may have spread to your man's friend though. I saw his scratch his balls 10 times in the past 3 minutes. Dang you really do get around. Speaking of men, where did you pick these two up at, Goodwill? Please tell them to stop staring at my chest. Mine are all natural unlike yours. Let's try something different from tissue and silicone next time. You really need to stop snorting cocaine too. It really messes up your nose. No, I think you may have been born that way. Have you read my shirt lately? No, by the looks of it you haven't. Let's read it together shall we? Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, hate me cuz your man thinks I'm beautiful. Think about that before you accuse either me or Doug of tryin to steal yo ugly ass men. Now I'm done."


	20. Give Her Breathing Room

A/N: Hey so this is it! This is the end. I'm thinking about possibly doing a sequel. I don't know yet. Let me know if I should. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed in the past for this story and thanks to those who have been reading and not reviewing. It's been a long run and now it's over. Tear. Here we go!

The next day Doug woke up earlier than usual. She was contemplating about going to Sunday dinner at the house. She wasn't sure she was ready for Dom to meet Marcus just yet. She then realized something important. They would have to meet someday, and today would be the perfect day. She had some important news anyway. She went back into the bedroom and looked at Marcus who was still asleep on the bed. It was time for her to meet her family.

Marcus decided to drive his bike over to the house while Jaz and Doug were in front of him in her Skyline. Doug got out of the car at the Toretto house and stared at the ground. The tire marks were still there from when she left that night. She smiled before walking around the house to the back yard.

Letty was the first one to spot her. She dropped the glass in her hand and took off at a full run towards her.

"Letty, how ya living girl?"

"I'm good. I'm good," Letty responded as she gave her a hug.

"I want to meet my niece."

"Victoria!" Doug stood in shock as a spitting image of her mother came running towards her. "Victoria, this is your Aunt Douglass."

"Eww. Don't call me that sweetheart. Call me Auntie Dougie. It has a nice ring to it. Now can I have a hug?" The little girl laughed before launching herself at her Aunt.

Doug picked her up and looked at Letty. "She looks just like Mom."

"I know."

Doug signaled for Jaz and Marcus to come over. "Let, this is my husband Marcus and his little sister Jaz. This is Letty, my sister-in-law."

"More like just ya sister. Hey nice to meet you. So you're Jaz. Any 14 year old who can put Dominic Toretto in his spot like I heard you did, is cool in my book. Come on let me introduce to rest of the family."

After a few minutes, the only person left to introduce Marcus to was Dom. She walked over to him and said, "Dom this is my husband Marcus."

"Husband? So you gotta husband now?"

"Yes I do Dom."

Dom looked Marcus up and down before shaking his hand. "So what do you drive Marcus?"

"A Suzuki Hayabusa." 

"A crotch rocket? Doug you got a man with a crotch rocket?"

Doug chose to ignore the comment completely because she knew what his next words were gonna be. The same words that he said to any boyfriend she and Mia ever had.

"You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Marcus laughed before saying, "Agreed."

Dom gave him the look over once more before saying, "Good. Can you please excuse Doug and I?"

Marcus looked at her. She nodded back at him. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before going to join Jaz who was playing Spades with Letty, Leon, and Brian.

Dom took a deep breath before saying, "Look Doug. I want to say that all that shit that happened years ago. All that fighting and shit, it wasn't necessary. I was just being a typical overprotective brother. You know how I am, and I want to say that…"

"Dom, you don't have to say it. It's not all your fault. It's mine too. I was being a little hard headed."

"A little," he asked with a laugh.

"Ok so maybe I was just plain hard headed but whatever." She laughed before turning to him. "Dom make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't be as bad with Victoria as you were with me. Give her some freedom, you know."

Dom laughed before enveloping her in a hug. "I can't say that I won't but I promise to try."

"Ok I'll compromise. Just give her some breathing room, okay?"

"Ok. Now let's eat."

Everybody got up and made their way towards the table. Doug immediately sat down and reached for a roll. She was really hungry.

"Now now Doug please don't tell me you forgot the rules."

"Crap! Ok. Can we all bow our heads. Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful day. Thank you for family, new and old. Thanks you for bringing my brother and I back together. Thank you for all that you done for us. Thank you for the food on this table and for the hands that prepared it for the nourishment of our bodies and the baby inside my stomach. Amen."

Two male heads snapped up from the table screaming, "WHAT!"

The End


End file.
